If It Were Me
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: Setting: First part of episode 12, from the beginning until before they left the place by the lake.  What if Zoe was the one who was able to get Takuya to come back to his senses and control his beast spirit?


**If It Were Me**

* * *

Takuya has acquired his beast spirit, but sadly he is not able to control it at the moment. With BurningGreymon taking over, Beetlemon just got kicked in the face and ended up smashing into a post. KendoGarurumon ran to either help Beetlemon or to attack BurningGreymon; either way, none were successful since BurningGreymon used his tail to hit KendoGarurumon, which was successful so KendoGarurumon fell to the ground, while Beetlemon's neck was being crushed by BurningGreymon since his neck was being held by BurningGreymon's claw really tight. BurningGreymon ran towards were KendoGarurumon was with Beetlemon still at his claw, and threw Beetlemon at KendoGarurumon causing the two warriors to collide painfully. Afterwards, BurningGreymon turned the other way, destroyed the last remaining post and then cried out as though he was in pain.

"Why is this happening?" Zoe asked worriedly.

"Why are you asking me?" Bokomon countered questioned.

KendoGarurumon finally got up to his feet and was ready to fight.

"Koji, are you really going to fight Takuya?" Zoe asked, still worried.

"There's no other choice." Koji replied and started to charge towards BurningGreymon.

Before the collision, Koji could've sworn he saw Takuya somewhere inside BurningGreymon.

KendoGarurumon gathered enough energy and blasted an attack at BurningGreymon, but he was able to dodge it. After a couple of attacks from both Digimon and after Koji asked him to stop it, KendoGarurumon and Beetlemon ran, well in Beetlemon's case flew into the forest for retreat, which BurningGreymon set on fire with his attack. When KendoGarurumon and Beetlemon realized that the forest was on fire, the two quickly retreated. KendoGarurumon used his "Speed Star" attack to get out of there quickly, while chopping off trees due to his wings in the process, while Beetlemon just made his way through trees the old fashioned way with his superior strength.

"We have to run away from here!" Bokomon yelled from the outskirts of the forest.

While Bokomon, Neemon and Zoe made a run for it; Tommy looked at the forest wishing he could digivolve to Kumamon to stop the forest from burning down.

"Come on Tommy! We have to go." Zoe said as she pulled his arm and dragged him with her.

After Beetlemon and KendoGarurumon safely made it out of the forest, they searched around for BurningGreymon. They were too late as BurningGreymon appeared form the smoke that cleared up and tackled both KendoGarurumon and Beetlemon down to the ground, and also kept stepping on Beetlemon's stomach afterwards.

"Stop! It's me, JP!" JP begged as BurningGreymon kept stepping on his stomach, hoping the real Takuya inside could hear his pleas and come back to his senses.

That almost worked as BurningGreymon's eye color changed from red to blue and said with a different voice:

"I'm doing the same thing he did…"

"That voice… is Takuya!" JP exclaimed.

"Falling… I'm falling." The voice continued as his foot got out on top of Beetlemon's stomach.

Just as he was coming back to his senses, his eyes turned red once again, and saw the scary images of KendoGarurumon and Beetlemon, thinking once again, they are his enemy.

He ran to tackle them, but the two quickly dodge it; KendoGarurumon by running and Beetlemon by flying. BurningGreymon screamed in pain.

Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon heard it from where they were.

"It's like a beast's cry!" Zoe commented worriedly.

"That's it! Then, it's the human spirit!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"If that's it… then where's the real Takuya!" Zoe questioned, still worried.

The four quickly make their way up a slope for safety.

"He's being controlled by the wild fire. The spirit is confusing him… he has to control it." Bokomon stated.

When they made it to the top, suddenly BurningGreymon comes crashing in, destroying the rock in the process.

There's a distance between them but still the four screamed.

"Stop it!" Beetlemon said as he tackled BurningGreymon from the sky.

"Now we have to run!" Bokomon said as they were all running down the slope.

Zoe being the last, stopped, turned her back, and saw what was happening.

'Running away is not right.' Zoe thought.

She saw KendoGarurumon enter the scene to help Beetlemon, but BurningGreymon threw Beetlemon at KendoGarurumon's head.

Zoe stood there, thinking:

'I used to run away… back then…'

* * *

_Back in Japan, Zoe had just moved there from Italy, and was just adjusting to everything._

_She was sitting on the park bench, reading her book._

_"Hi Zoe! Do you want to go to the mall with us?" her classmate had asked._

_"Oh no, it's fine. I'm already comfortable reading this book so…" Zoe trailed off._

_"Oh ok I see." Her classmate said; kind of disappointed and annoyed at the same time as she left the park._

_"I told you she wouldn't want to come!" the classmate who had asked her to go to the mall told her other classmate._

_Zoe heard this, as she wasn't that far away from where the discussion was happening. She decided to move a little closer and eavesdrop._

_"Ya but miss is forcing us. Remember, she just moved here from Italy and if we don't make her feel welcomed, then we're in big trouble."_

_"Still! She's making it so difficult. It's a as though she doesn't want to make friends and just wants to be alone forever!" her classmate practically screamed._

_Zoe heard this, gathered her stuff and ran away._

_Her two classmates saw her and tried to catch up._

_"Zoe! She didn't mean that!" her other classmate called out to her._

_Zoe just kept running and tried to force back the tears.

* * *

_

Zoe's face saddens as she remembered that day, though her sadness got interrupted when she heard a scream.

She realized it was Beetlemon, who was piledrived to the ground by BurningGreymon.

Zoe ran towards the scene, hoping to do something about this.

"Zoe, where are you going!" Tommy called after her.

Zoe wasn't stopping, she kept moving forward, heck she didn't even turn her back.

"Come back, Zoe!" Tommy yelled, as he was worried Zoe might get hurt.

KendoGarurumon was trying his best to not be lifted off the ground by BurningGreymon but BurningGreymon was still successful and carried KendoGarurumon with both hands and threw him to the ground.

"Stop!" Zoe yelled.

This caught BurningGreymon's attention and he looked to where she was. His red eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Takuya, stop!" Zoe said once she saw that he made eye contact.

"Takuya, you aren't this kind of person!" Zoe said.

With a faint smile, she put her hands to her side and stretched out her arms a little as though it was a sign of a peace offering or understanding.

BurningGreymon just made a sound.

"That's right… it's scary… That's why you acted violently!" Zoe said, with an understanding tone of voice as she pressed forward towards BurningGreymon.

BurningGreymon screamed.

"It's dangerous here!" KendoGarurumon called to Zoe.

"Zoe!" Beetlemon screamed worriedly.

BurningGreymon screamed once more. Once he stopped he looked at Zoe again, whose gaze never turned away from him, and whose arms were still slightly stretched.

"It's alright… I believe… Takuya." Zoe said, still with the same tone of voice and a faint smile, as she stepped one foot forward.

A scary image of Zoe suddenly appeared in BurningGreymon's eyes, causing his eyes to turn pure red and also causing him to scream.

He grabbed Zoe with his one hand, lifted her up in the air, still holding her, and squeezed her tightly.

"Zoe!" They all screamed.

"Takuya!" She said while trying to struggle out of there.

After some struggling, Zoe's eyes started to water.

"I'm here with you… I believe in you… True courage is… not like running away at all, if you keep running away you'll never stop!" Zoe said as a tear fell down from her eye and landed on BurningGreymon's eye which caused him to see the reality of everything and come back to his senses.

His eyes turned back to their normal color as he was slowly letting Zoe go.

"Zoe…" He said once he came back to his senses and he slowly placed her back on the ground.

"Takuya…" She said.

BurningGreymon ran to the other direction, screamed in regret while he also kept hitting his head on the rock till it broke.

When it did after a powerful scream, he turned back to normal.

* * *

Takuya was now staring angrily at himself in his reflection at the lake, regretting what he had done with every fiber of his being, even though Koji and JP forgave him already for hurting them.

"Thanks… Zoe." Takuya said, without even turning around to face her.

"No, it was nothing." Zoe said humbly.

"You were brave back there Zo, it's thanks to you I was able to come back to my senses." He said as he finally stood up and turned to face her.

"Well, like I said it was nothing, and you were brave too. Trust me; I thought once you got your beast spirit, you would've caused a lot more destruction than you did now." Zoe said with a grin, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Haha very funny." Takuya said sarcastically but with a smile.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? This was just a crazy idea I had since I watched episode 12 the other day, and I was also sadden by the fact that the last Takumi hint I saw was in episode 4, when they were arguing on which way to go. Anyway please review! :) I'd really appreciate it :D Oh and I'm working on "Even If We're Miles Apart" and I hope to finish it before my semester break ends, so please stay tuned! :)


End file.
